Water Guns
by meredithfan
Summary: It was a hot summer night in Ohio which turned out a little more different.


**N/A: **This is a short story. Hope you enjoy! Review!

* * *

**It was a late hot summer night in Ohio.** Santana was sleeping in Brittany's bed when Brittany woke up from a strange noise. She looked around but couldn't figure out where the noise was coming from. Santana and Brittany were home alone this weekend because Brittany's parents decided to go on a cruise.

''San?'' Brittany slightly pushed Santana shoulder, trying to wake her up. Santana blinked her eyes a few times, moaned softly when she saw Brittany. ''Hey baby. I was sleeping.'' She quickly gave Brittany a kiss on her lips. ''I-I know I'm sorry but I-I-I woke up from this strange noise, I think it's from downstairs.'' Brittany hid her face in Santana's shoulder while Santana gave her a kiss on her head. ''I bet it was Lord Tub, just walking around.'' Santana said.

''I don't know but I'm scared S-San.'' Brittany looked up. ''You want to check it out?'' Santana said and Brittany nodded. Santana sat up straight and looked around. She kneeled down to get her water gun underneath the bed. She stood up. ''You ready?''

Brittany giggled and got out of bed. She grabbed her water gun and walked to the door. ''That cat won't even let me sleep.'' Santana mumbled underneath her breath. ''Hey, I heard that!'' Brittany whispered and sprayed Santana with her water gun. Santana grinned and turned around. She pulled the trigger of her gun.

''Stop! Stop! St-Stop! I'm sorry!'' Brittany giggled and jumped on the ground. When she looked up, she noticed Santana's gun was almost out of water. Santana noticed it too when there was no more water coming out of the water gun. She dropped the gun to the side and backed up against the wall. ''Britt-''

''Any last words?'' Brittany grinned and walked to her, standing in front of her. ''If you shoot me, no sex for a month.'' Santana said. ''One month, heh?'' Brittany exclaimed. ''I can live with that.'' Brittany shoot Santana with all the water that was left in her water gun. When she ran out of water, Brittany dropped the water gun and walked to Santana. She kissed Santana softly and Santana wrapped her arms around Britt's waist.

''You sure you can life a month without sex?'' Santana asked when she pulled away for air. Brittany quickly pushed herself against Santana again and kissed her neck. ''I'm sure. Are you?'' Brittany raised her head to look at Santana. Both girls' eyes were filled with lust. ''Yes.'' Santana exclaimed when Brittany quickly let her go and walked to her closet.

''Oh, okay. I hope you don't mind that I sleep naked then. The summer is so hot!'' Brittany didn't look at Santana but she knew San was watching her. She slowly took off her top and tossed it to the side, leaving her in a bra. ''N-Not at al-all.'' Santana stumbled. Santana glanced to Brittany's bra, which was made of red lace. Santana sat down on the bed and opened her arms for Brittany. Britt jumped on the bed in Santana's arms. ''Just because we are not having sex, doesn't mean we can't cuddle.'' Santana grinned. She had the most amazing idea.

''You sure you can live without one whole month without sex?'' She asked again. Brittany nodded. Suddenly, Santana sneaked her fingers under Britt's trousers. ''You sure?'' Brittany could only nod and glanced over to Santana's fingers. Santana decided to make it just a little harder. Her fingers sneaked to Britt's clit and she started playing with it. Santana grinned when she heard a moan escaping from Britt's mouth. She looked up and saw her girlfriend biting her lip, trying to hold back. Quickly she pulled her fingers away and Brittany groaned.

''You're such a tease!'' She pouted. Brittany pulled away from Santana and turned around, hiding her head underneath a pillow. Santana actually felt bad for her girlfriend and pulled away the pillow. She gave her a kiss on Britt's cheek. ''I'm sorry.'' Santana whispered. Brittany turned around and looked at Santana with her big blue eyes. ''Don't d-do it again.'' She whispered. ''I won't, I promise.'' Santana said and she gave Brittany a kiss on her lips.


End file.
